mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tara
Tara is a Geeky Commercial Sim. Background Tara is (technically) the oldest out of three siblings, having a twin sister (Sarah) and a younger brother (Michael). She is quiet artsy often carrying pencils and various sketchbooks with her and drawing; this can cause her to get a bit disorganized at times. She is determined to learn more about different kinds of art and often travels and runs a small art supply store on the side called, "Tara's Sketchit and Supply" Tara is rather quirky, hasty, stubborn, and can get a little chatty when it comes to something she's interested it. Aside from this, she is cheerful, thoughtful, and has a good outlook on life. Profile: "Tara is the oldest sibling of three, considerably the more mature of the group. Tara enjoys learning about art and focuses on nothing else... unless, of course, video games are brought into question." Involvement Tara is a Commercial Sim and can be invited into once it has reached Three Stars or higher. When invited she will open shop and ask for tasks that usually require the Pencil, Crayon, Video Game, Happy, or Star Essences. Her store also offers a new action option called "Draw" when approaching a table and chair. When performing the action your character will seem to draw something for a while, then act happy or upset with the image they have created. If they are happy with it, then you will receive a Pencil or random Crayon Essence. She Loves Geeky Essence , Likes Cute Essence , and Dislikes Spooky Essence When becoming her Best Friend, she will give you Blueprints for an Video Game Themed Bed (The head board and the foot board are shaped like Gameboys). Quotes Move in: "Oh, hello there! I was traveling around and heard about a place called . I was wondering, does it have an art store?" Accept Move in: "Alright, . I would be happy to open shop here. Make sure my shop just screams out "CREATIVITY"!" Moved in: "Wow, this shop looks pretty good. I can't wait to start sketching!" Request for more things: "You know what I think? That happiness and video games go together. Why? Because I'm happy when I play video games, hee hee!" Becoming Best Friend: "Wow, . You've been so nice to me! I'll give you these blueprints... Maybe one day I'll be a skilled carpenter like you!" Miscellaneous Phrases: "Hi there ! Lovely day for art, isn't it?" "The art of pottery is fun, but messy... Then again, a lot of art forms are messy." "Hey , I saw the bellhop at the hotel trip the other day. I went to go help him, but he said he was okay. I sure hope he was..." "The art of calligraphy takes a lot of time and patience. Who knew it would take so long to write a single sentence?" "Did you know? I actually get freckles in the summer time! I believe it has something to do with the stronger sunlight." "Hey, wouldn't it be cool if there was a video game where you could sketch things and they came to life? I'd sure be the first to own that game!" "Have you ever noticed how Buddy always salutes? I think it's adorable!" "Zzzz...Zzzz...Huh? Wha?! Oh sorry, I must have dozed off for a second. I've been busy lately with art research." "Wouldn't it be cool if we were all characters in a video game? Then we could all go on an amazing adventure!" "I've seen a lot of guests at the hotel lately, I hope Buddy's doing okay. But that must mean you're just as busy too." "If you ever want me to give you some nice sketching tips, don't be shy, just ask!" "The art of designing sounds wonderful! Just think of all the things you could make. It's amazing." Trivia * According to Sarah, Tara is only the oldest by "three minutes". * Despite stating that she has or "gets" freckles, she is never seen having them in the game. * It is hinted that Tara may have a crush Buddy, she often worries about him and even calls the way he salutes "adorable". * Tara sometimes talks about a video game where sketches come to life, a possible reference to the game "Drawn to life". Category:Characters Category:MySims Fanon Things